The Restoration of Harry Potter
by sfgiants674
Summary: Harry has lost everything, but received something he never thought he wanted. Once he has it, he will never let it go.


I never would of thought I would be where I was if you had asked me when it was all over. A life changing moment I thought would only lead to happiness, change me only for the better. Instead it created the hardest decision of my life, I don't regret it but I can't help believe there could of been another way. The fight, no the war against Voldemort and the terror he caused the magical world of Great Britain had changed me in a way I didn't know how to come back from. The senseless murder of innocent people for years has dulled my life to only an ember of brightness. This ember I thought I would be able to reignite into blazing bonfire, but yet still remains barely there.

What was worse then that is the thing I had to give up in defeating Voldemort, the one thing I thought I would never lose and always protect me. One of the few things that kept that fire from extinguishing, my magic. When I first found out about my magic, my life was, if you can call it that, was not a good one. I lived in the cupboard under the stairs of my Aunt and Uncle, two people that are supposed to love and cherish you, but instead hated me with every fiber of their being. I thought it was something I did, but it was actually something I was, but didn't know about yet. I was a wizard, not only a wizard, but a famous wizard for something I can't even remember as a kid. When I found out I was a wizard it felt like my whole world had come into focus, everything in my life until that moment now made complete sense.

My life from that moment was forever altered, I had this power at my finger tips, that me, only me had to prefect. Fortunately I was invited to the best school in Magical Britain, Hogwarts. I went through the motions of creating friends, even to the point of being able to call then good friends, but all I really wanted was to improve upon this power I had, protect the people that couldn't protect themselves. My years at Hogwarts were filled with learning everything I could, perfecting my magical talent and power that seemed to only grow within me. I knew I was different then everybody else, learning to me was simple. While everybody else struggled with basic concepts of what magic actually was, I understood. The feelings magic gave me just always felt right, this is where I was supposed to be.

Unfortunately, my time at Hogwarts wasn't always about learning. I was constantly put into positions to defend my life, my life that I felt only became complete recently. Turns out, Voldemort, the man who had killed my parents and put me in a position of misery with having to live with my relatives, was still alive in some manner. Voldemort was a shell of himself, but still very dangerous consistently put my life in danger every year I was at Hogwarts. It only made me want to get stronger, strong enough to protect this place that helped me become who I am, who molded me into a person that wanted to help people. I was 14 when Voldemort got his body back and became the menace people feared all those years ago. I was 16 when I knew I had to end the terror. I found out I had a piece of Voldemort's soul in me, something most people would call a death sentence, but for me it was an opportunity.

A soul is an anchor to a person even if you break a piece of it off. So even though this piece of Voldemort's soul wasn't apart of his physical body anymore it was still apart of him. When you destroy one piece of a soul the whole soul goes with it. Unfortunately there was no easy way to destroy a soul, especially not one stuck in a person. So when Voldemort took over the Ministry of Magic, the government of all of Magical Britain, I knew I had to do something before he could do anymore damage to my world. A ritual was created by me and my mentor Albus Dumbledore to destroy the soul of Voldemort once and for all. There was no other way that we could think of, so when Voldemort prepared to take down Hogwarts, my home for the last 7 years of my life I gave in. The ritual required my magical core, the one thing I didn't think I could sacrifice, but I didn't have a choice. So as I watched the battle for Hogwarts begin, I did it, I destroyed the soul of Voldemort and lost my magic forever. Most people thought the battle would end with me dueling Voldemort in a duel to the death, but it ended up being much easier then that. As soon as Voldemort's soul was destroyed, he collapsed, and never got back up.

Not only did Voldemort die that day, but everybody that was in his service that took his dark mark, that pledged allegiance to him by doing despicable things died to. Turns out Voldemort put in a kill switch that killed everybody in his service if he died. Voldemort was a monster in every sense of the word, cared for nobody but himself. Thought if he died, his followers deserved the same fate. So the war for control of the Magical society of Great Britain ended just as quickly as it begun all those years ago. The wizarding world celebrated the defeat of the worst monster since Gellert Grindelwald's death in the 1940's. Not everybody could celebrate though, many lives were lost including all the people I would call my friends. I now had no magic and nobody that I could call family. I had nothing left. My magic ripped from me made me feel lifeless. I had nothing else going for me. I decided to leave to leave this world behind, I no longer belonged.

Two years had gone by since I lost everything, lost the will to truly make something of myself. I was trying my best, I decided to enroll in high school in the United States of America. I ended up in a little town called Forks of all places. Forks Washington. It reminded me enough of my old home with the weather that I liked the clouds in the sky and the sound of rain pouring against my window as I slept. It kept some of the nightmares away, but never more then a few hours at a time. School was boring but necessary, I was able to get forged papers to attend but I was an outcast. Kids of high school just couldn't understand the pain, so while some people tried to talk to me every once in a while I just didn't have the heart to really care. Until one day when she walked in and changed my life. This is the story of my life after magic, or so I thought. My name is Harry Potter, my life would never been the same.

* * *

A/N: This is the first time I've written more then a paragraph in at least 5 years. These two fandoms have always been my two favorite fanfictions to read and I've started reading Twilight again and it gave me the urge to write. So here we are. Completely unbeta'd. Hope you like it. No slash if I ever get that far.


End file.
